


As the World Crumbles Around Us

by Celestialbeing389



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cas is a stoner, Character Death, Dean Winchester Has Internalized Homophobia, Doctor Sam Winchester, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It is the end of the world, Lot of death, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Past Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s), Recreational Drug Use, Smut, So is Dean...sort of, Switching, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Vaginal Sex, but not for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialbeing389/pseuds/Celestialbeing389
Summary: After a year of living through the Croatoan outbreak, Sam and Dean Winchester have been through hell. The world they once knew is gone and they’ve lost their father. Until they finally find Camp Chitaqua, a safe haven run by their old family friend Bobby. It is there that Sam and Dean make new lives for themselves.Sam dedicates himself to finding a cure even if it seems impossible. It is there that he grows closer to the head medical supplier, Eileen Leahy. While Dean finds use in helping others keep the residents alive and safe, including the mysterious and constantly drugged out Castiel Novak.Through love, betrayal,  the impending doom of the world, and everything in between, Sam and Dean will be testing on what it means to truly live and how to survive.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Gilda, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Jo Harvelle/Adam Milligan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	As the World Crumbles Around Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Welcome to the first chapter of my fanfic. I've had this type of idea for a while and finally decided to write it. However, my timing could have been better. I hope you all enjoy and feel free to comment and give a kudos!

“Run Sammy!” Dean yelled as he ran through the forest.

It had been over six months since the Croatoan outbreak occurred. John Winchester was getting desperate at keeping his sons alive. They had spent exactly six months jumping from city to city. Searching for food and weapons, anything that would help them survive. The Winchesters were residing in Washington state when the outbreak occurred. Each day was getting more and more erratic. People were dying or getting infected by the thousands. When things seemed hopeless John had gotten word on a radio from his old friend, Bobby a few days ago. Bobby had been building a survivors camp in Lebanon, Kansas. It was considered a safe haven and John and his son’s needed to get there fast. But they had been gathering supplies before their journey and that's when the Croats appeared.

Dean and Sam had an estranged relationship with their father.They were both in their late 20s and had tried to live normal lives. Once the Croatoan virus hit, their lived were far from normal and they needed to stick together in order to survive. 

Currently running away from a pack of Croats wasn't the worse thing the had faced in these six month, but it wasn't ideal. If only their dad still had his car, but he had sold it to Bobby years ago. Soon they reached their small hideout in an abandoned storage unit on the outskirts of the woods. They all quickly hurried through the entrance that was barely open and ran to the storage unit.

Dean ran towards the door and opened it for his family to get in. Sam and John ran in as Dean closed the door. The three Winchesters caught their breaths as they stood in the empty storage unit. The sounds of Croats banging on the metal door.

“Everyone okay?” Sam panted

“Yeah.” Dean said 

The silence from John was deafening. The two brothers turned towards their father clutching his arm.

“Dad?” Dean asked 

John looked at his sons and revealed the wound that he tried to cover. It was obvious that he had been bitten. John was too concerned about getting out alive that he didn't even realize he had gotten bit. There was only one option to escape being changed. Death.

“You know what to do.” John grumbled as he looked at his sons.

Sam couldn’t believe what he was seeing or hearing.

“No. We can’t. Dad, we’ll find a way to get you from changing.” Sam exclaimed. He didn’t want this to be their reality. To have to kill their father.

“No Sam. It’s time.” John argued “I have at least an hour before I change. The only way out is for you to shoot me in the head.”

Dean and Sam looked at each other. He was right. As much as they didn’t want to lose their father. There was no other choice.

John gave his sons a small smile.

“I know I wasn’t the easiest father. I don’t blame you both for resenting me.” He said “I am proud of you both. You both need to watch out for each other. Once you get the Kansas, there is a place called ‘Camp Chitaqua’ on the outskirts of Lebanon. That’s where you’ll find Bobby.”

Dean and Sam both nodded as they looked at their father. Tears started to form in all of their eyes. This was goodbye. 

Dean reluctantly grabbed his gun and walked near his dad. He gave John a small smile as he aimed the gun at Johns forehead. It was a way of letting John know that everything would be okay. That we would be with mom again.

Sam looked away and waiting for the gun to go off. A minute passed before a loud bang was heard and the sound of John’s body fell to the floor. The brothers stood there in silence as time passed and the sound of Croats slowly faded away.  
  


* * *

**_ Six Months Later _ **

Sam and Dean slowly made their way to the border of Lebanon, Kansas. They had finally made it. It was a slow journey. One filled with hiding out for weeks at a time trying to gather more supplies and not get bitten by Croats. Yet here they were. Alive and happy to finally be here. 

It took them both 30 minutes to find the campsite. A nice wooden sign that read “Camp Chitaqua” that was in front of a fence. It was a huge fence that was covered in barbed wire and stretched out for miles. The boys approached what appeared to be an entrance gate. They noticed that a lookout post had noticed them and a horned blared in the distance. 

Soon the gate opened and a group of men dressed in bulletproof armor grabbed Sam and Dean and pulled them inside. 

“Check them.” One of the men shouted.

Sam and Dean were pulled in various places to check for bites. They both didn’t protest though. They knew that times were scary and if anything, this was just a routine.

“They’re clean!” Another man shouted.

Sam and Dean took in their surroundings. Acres of what appears to be a small little town. A small yet abandoned hospital clinic at the far end of the hundreds of acres that surrounded them. Though of cabins displayed in their little neighborhoods and some still under construction. A small farm filled with animals and produce. A shooting range that was obvious for training and a bigger cavern that appeared to be what the boys could've assumed to be headquarters. Lots of survivors were here doing their tasks. Some were training, others were farming, and some were helping with whatever was necessary.

It was its own little society and Sam was surprised by what he was witnessing. Dean couldn’t care less though. All he knew was they he needed to see Bobby. 

A man with long hair approached them.

“Greetings fellow survivors. My name is Gabriel but you can call me Gabe.” The man said cheerfully. A little too cheerfully for Dean’s taste.

“Hi,” Sam said trying to be polite. “I’m Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We are looking for Bobby Singer. Our father was a friend of his.”

Gabe nodded his head. 

“Ah yes. Bobby’s been expecting you two for over a year now.” Gabe said as he slowly turned around and started walked away. “Figured you guys had either killed yourselves or turned. Follow me.”

Dean and Sam followed Gabriel to the big cabin. Inside were several people surrounding a table. Bobby was front and center and looked up as he saw Gabriel enter. Bobby looked exactly like the brothers remember. He wore his signature baseball cap and had a stoic appearance. The only difference from Bobby was that he looked very tired. As if almost all the life that was inside him had been drained.

“Well, I’ll be damned!” Bobby exclaimed, “You two idjits are alive!” 

Bobby walked towards Sam and Dean and gave them both hugs. He had seen Sam and Dean often when they were little and even attended Sam’s college graduation from medical school. The boys returned the brief hugs.

“Nice to see you, Bobby!” Dean said happily, relieved to see a familiar face.

Bobby had noticed the absence of John but decided not to comment on it. The state of the boys had already said enough. He turned towards the group he was discussing with and decided to would be best to introduce them.

“Everyone. This is Sam and Dean Winchester. Our newest members.” Bobby announced 

Dean and Sam furrowed their brows in confusion. Members of what?

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked

“This place is one of the few remaining safes havens. We have established areas where we go and raid for food, weapons, medicine, and just about anything we need to survive.” Bobby explained, “We are also trying to find a cure.”

“Bobby. There’s no possible way we could find a cure.” Dean stated. It was pointless. Most of the world had gone silent and all of the medical advances were destroyed by all of the chaos.

“Would you let me finish explaining, you idjit!” Bobby snapped. He didn’t have time to deal with Dean’s attitude. “Sure chances of a cure are slim but that’s where I need Sam. He worked in this field to find cures. Sure, it was for cancer but right now we are dealing with something more pressing. Your father was able to contact me at the beginning of this crap and said that I could count on you both to help me.” 

Sam and Dean took in Bobby’s words. They gave each other a knowing look. They weren’t going to sit around and suffer. They needed to fix what was happening or at least die trying.

“Okay,” Sam said. “We’ll help you.”

Bobby nodded his head at them.

“Good. Now time for you both to the gang here.” Bobby said as he gestured to the people behind him. “You both have already met Gabriel Novak. Our resident welcoming committee and one of our top raiders.”

Gabe grinned and waved at Sam and Dean. Bobby then turned his attention to the people at the table. He gestured to the first three people to his left. Two women with blonde hair, one younger than the other, and a man with brown curly hair and a nervous smile. “This is Ellen and Jo Harvelle. You may remember them. Ellen’s been a lifelong friend to me and your father. Ellen runs our kitchen and food supply while Jo, her daughter, runs our training arena. She’s extremely skilled with a gun so don’t piss her off. This is Chuck Shurley, our coordinator of surveillance and population. He also will be assigning raiders with our supply needsand assign how much we should be using.”

Dean and Sam faintly remembered staying at Ellen’s house when John had his moments of getting drunk and going on week-long benders. However, it had been a long time ago since then. Chuck had a nervous appearance for him. He slightly fidgeted as he gave the boys a nervous wave and began to fumble through his clipboard full of papers. 

Bobby then turned their attention to the next three individuals. A big burly man with a small scruffy beard, a fairly skinny man with sunken cheeks and thin brown hair, and a slightly taller man with sandy blonde hair. The three men were very focused on the map and talking amongst themselves.

“Over there is Benny Lafitte, Garth Fitzgerald, and Adam Milligan. Our three coordinate leaders for raids. Benny handles weapon gathering, Garth handles locations for food supplies, and Adam is our leader in medical supplies and will manage raids at neighboring hospitals and pharmacies.”

The three men looked up from their map and gave Sam and Dean nods and waves. The last group of three was next for introductions. A girl with fiery red hair and wore a PacMan T-shirt under a color-coordinating flannel, a man with messy black hair and eyes that pierced through one's soul with a single look, and a petite woman with dark brown hair and she was moving her hands at the man with messy hair as Bobby talked. The man with messy hair responded by doing different hand movements. Bobby gestured to the redhead and the man with messy hair. 

“This is Charlie Bradbury and Castiel Novak. They run our farming plots and mechanics. Charlie specializes in electrical and animal care. Castiel works on produce care and is currently working on natural solutions for medicine since our resources have been becoming more and more limited. And finally, this is Eileen Leahy. She manages the hospital supplies and is our head nurse to help care for the sick and wounded. She is also deaf so please be respectful.” 

“I’m deaf. Not helpless Bobby.” Eileen spoke out as Castiel finished signing the words Bobby just spoke. “Just because I don’t raid, doesn’t mean I don’t know my way around shooting a gun.”

Dean smirked at that comment and Sam smiled. Eileen was an interesting character.

“I like her,” Dean whispered to his brother. He then spoke up and turned his attention to Bobby. “So what do you need us for Bobby?” 

“Well as I said before, Sam, you be working for our research team in finding a cure for the Croatoan virus. We have a team of other researchers working on the project so you won’t be alone. As for you Dean, you can help Charlie with mechanics. Since Charlie is dealing with livestock, we need someone to take over with electrical as well as mechanics for our raid vehicles.”

Dean and Sam nodded as Bobby told them their tasks. Sure it wasn’t free staying at Bobby’s camp but at least they were free from running across the country from Croats. 

Bobby and his group broke off from their meeting and Sam and Dean were officially greeted by the group. Ellen ran up to the boys and hugged them. Since their mother died young, Ellen had always seen the boys as her own son’s when they would stay with her.

“It’s so good to see you both again!” Ellen said as she kissed their cheeks. 

Sam and Dean welcomed her hugs and kisses and were very happy to see that she and Jo were still alive.

“It’s good to see you too, Ellen,” Sam said with a smile. 

Sam felt happy to finally be safe. Sure he felt the pressure of needing to find a cure but he wouldn't be alone. He would be with other medical researchers and would have help.

The redhead named Charlie then approached the two brothers. She had a welcoming smile to her and a twinkle in her eyes.

“Hello, Sam and Dean.” She said enthusiastically. “Welcome to our safe haven! I have been assigned to show you both your cabin.”

The brothers followed Charlie out of the cabin as she leads that way. They barely were a couple of feet away when they had someone join them.

“Charlie, wait up.” Said a deep voice. The trio turned around to find that the voice belonged to Castiel. Eileen was behind him as well“Bobby needs us to check up on irrigation after you finish. We also need to show Eileen where the medicinal plants are so she can take them to the hospital”

“Sure thing,” Charlie said. “Why don’t you both join us? I’m just showing the newbies their place.”

Castiel nodded and walked along beside Charlie as she continued to lead the way. Eileen walked beside the brothers. Not addressing their presence as they all walked around the camp. Sam and Dean didn’t mind though. They were too busy looking around at the camp.

“I suppose Gabe didn’t give you both a proper tour so I guess I’ll do it,” Charlie said as the group walked. ”As you can see we have lots of survivors here. We are currently constructing even more cabins now that we are starting to make even more since we started getting our radio connection up and running again. Bobby wants us to spread the word and try to find as many survivors as we can.” 

Charlie lead the group towards the cabins in the middle of the camp but slightly closer to the entrance. The group walked up to a decent-sized cabin.

”Here we are you two!” Charlie said cheerfully. ”Home sweet home.”

Charlie held out a two brass keys and handed it to Dean. Dean took the keys and gave her a nod of appreciation. Castiel cleared his throat and began to speak.

”Dinner will be in a few hours. An alarm will go off around the camp and you will head towards the hospital clinic. There's a town hall area where we eat.” Castiel explained. ”Sam you will need to be at the hospital clinic at 9 am which is after breakfast. Dean, you'll need to stop by my cabin on the right side of the farming land. Charlie and I will get you started on your job. There are border patrols at night so we'd advise to try and not wander the camp at past midnight.” 

Eileen then took over and signed as she spoke.

” _If you ever feel like joining raids, let Bobby know. We need all the help we can get and it'll work around your work_ schedule.”Eileen said in a kind voice. ” _Also we have a water system for showers and to make tea, but use it sparingly. We only have so much before we refill it every month.”_

Sam smiled at her and tried to remember the little sign language he knew.

“Thank you,” Sam said as he tried to sign but ended up messing up. 

Charlie’s eyes went wide and Castiel burst out into laughter. Eileen stood there, her expression not at all changing.

”What?” Sam asked, knowing fully well he fucked up.

” _It’s actually like this_.” Eileen said calmly as she did the correct sign. 

Eileen then waved at him with a small smile and walked off as Sam stood there speechless. 

”Don’t worry Sam.” Castiel said ”She appreciates the effort. Although, if you're really interested in fucking her I would suggest taking her out on a date first.” 

Sam felt his face get hot and it went very red. Charlie and Castiel said their goodbyes and walked the same way Eileen did. Dean held back his laughter as Sam faced him.

”Nice one Sammy!” Dean said with a grin on his face. He would definitely not let Sam live this down.

Sam gave him a look, clearly not amused. 

”Shut up, Jerk.” Sam muttered under his breath.

”Bitch.” Dean quipped back.

The two brothers then turned around and took in the sight of their new cabin. Near the door was a golden, metal 21 which was clearly used as a way to identify it. This was the beginning of their new life. Sam and Dean walked up the porch, unlocked the door, and went inside. Little did they know how much their lives would change from that moment on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating soon! My goal is to try and publish a chapter every other week or so. If I'm lucky, once a week. Again, feel free to comment and leave a kudos! Until next time!


End file.
